lucifer's lullaby
by Candy Cane Moose Head
Summary: Sing me something perfect.Sing to me my darling,intill my eyes bleed red. Shonen-ai Kai torture Rei.Kai Tyson.Max
1. Chapter 1

LUCIFER'S LULLABY

Disclaimer- I own everything except anything.

Chapter 1 – to believe

The scenery rolled by as car containing the notorious beybladers drove, they were heading towards Vancouver, Canada, and we had just got of a plain non-stop from France. Max was sleeping with his head on Tyson who was trying not to blush by staring out the window with his eyes sliding back as far as they could to see the energetic blonde. Rei was staring wonderly out our window kai wasn't sure, kai himself on the point of falling asleep, who wouldn't kai had been not able to sleep for almost a week now, that was even a lot for kai.the wind-shield wipers swoosh and swosh, kai tried to focus his attention to this forcing himself asleep, but instead of keeping him awake it formed a lullaby putting him into a sleep.

Kai opened his eyes slowly it was light the bright sun blinded him, he never saw the room he was in before it had white walls and an oak wood bed, surprisingly safe feeling. Rei walked in after being awake for a couple of minutes with a tray with tea." Your awake that's good." Rei said "hn" kai answered knowing rei knew what he meant.

"You fell asleep last night and we couldn't wake you up, oh, and this is the hotel were staying at." "ya" kai said taking a drink from the tea next to him." But it seemed you were having a nightmare"rei said quietly. Kai had been having nightmares but he didn't want the team to know so he used his usual phrase. "That's none of your business kitty"

"Kai, you made us all worry" "I'm sorry" kai said .This surprised both the boys, kai rarely showed emotion. Maybe he was still a little to say, off. "Well, um a doctors coming by in an hour or so." Rei said picking up the empty dishes and going to wash them. "You rest till' then k,? " his last words were after leaving the room. This was the start, and maybe the end.

The doctor came by, and said nothing was wrong. Kai was wondering by now why'd they sent for a doctor. Rei said it was just a nightmare. But another thing he knew was that he slept talked , Tala used to bother him about it all the time. Kai would ask Rei what it was next time they talked. Rei was one of the only people he would talk to and have a real conversation. Max was okay once in awhile and when Tyson was serious it was an okay conversation. Rei finally came back in and said " I guess your okay, that's good." "Rei," "ya" said the neko-jin "why did I have to see a doctor? " "We called Mr. about your nightmare because you were mumbling something in Russian we think, and he said to all a doctor immediately. We didn't know why but we did." "hn "kai responded.

"So if it bothered you I'm sorry" "its okay you were just caring about me." Kai said ending with a sigh. Rei got up from the chair near kai. "Guess you want to be alone probably" "rei,will you talk to me for awhile?" "Okay" Rei answered happily.

Sometimes it's hard to believe when everything falls, but somehow kai could always trust or rather 'believe' in Rei, and even his teammates. Maybe this was hope. The past can be forgotten but the future can only be remembered. Tonight was no exception to the rule. This was his second chance at life, he wasn't going to waste this.

-I see the black light. Darwin

I know it sucked but I promise it'll get a little better I'm already writing the second chapter. Constructive criticism welcomed. 637 words.


	2. usualy

LUCIFER'S LULLABY

Chapter 2 – Usually

Disclaimer- I own everything except anything.

Kai figured out they were only staying in this hotel for the day. And of course they made it to that hotel after 56 minutes of arguing, and such it'll kai had enough and screamed from the heavens at both max and Tyson to shut the jaggerjack/fuck up.

They got to the main desk at the hotel and they checked in, Rei and kai would be sharing a room like always and max and Tyson plus Kenny would be sharing a room like usual, but they didn't get joined rooms like they usually did. This hotel was only reserved for bladers in the tournament. The lady at the desk was bitching about Kenny who of coarse was not a blader. The rooms they had had one bed since they got there a day late the best rooms were taken. Which was okay since this also happened a lot since usually the hotels they were staying at were also packed. Everything was as usual. Their room number was 1408 on the 13th floor. It was already 5 a clock and Tyson wanted dinner so everybody got ready for going out with Tyson for his favorite meal 5th meal. Oddly this was never the last meal. Rei slid on his favorite shirt, a red t-shirt he had for at least 2 years now, and was wearing blue jean shorts. Kai was wearing his signature scarf with a white form fitting and black jeans. Max was wearing a blue tank with green shorts and white socks with pink bunnies (bun bun) on them. Tyson was wearing a blue cap and a black shirt with long blue shorts. Mr.d called at the last moment like usual he never really called when he should exactly like now when everyone is half out the door, he had a dinner guest that he wanted them to meet, and he said to dress nicely. But kai said screw it and they ended up going as they were to a restaurant called Adrianna. After getting in through countless arguments with the hostess telling them they cant dress like that if you're eating here. They got to the table a very prissy looking lady was there, "Julia, these are the bladebreakers ""is that so" Julia said, as Mr. Dickenson laughed nervously. "What should I order" Tyson pondered. Rei had already picked an African salad and kai got tea as usual. And max got tiramisu. The waiter now asked Tyson what he wanted and said "I'll take one of everything" it looked as Julia was going to throw up at that second. But Rei patted him on the back and told him "it was good he was cutting down by half "since Tyson usually ordered two of everything.

The food finally came, and everyone started eating and drinking when a faint noise was heard "ehmn" no one moved "ehmn!" a much louder noise was heard but no one noticed still. "EHMN!" everybody stopped. "What" Tyson said? "What about grace, are you children that disgraceful" Mr. Dickenson laughed nervously again. "Max why don't you say grace" ""ok, umn, thank the all mighty bun-bun for my socks, my candy at home and this pretty ring, I love men" max said showing his ring which was acutely a pink playboy bunny. Julia was silent after that and left, after two more hours it was closing time and the bladebreakers were also thrown out, but that was acutely a god thing since Mr.d was getting pretty drunk since his now ex-girlfriend left.

Of course they went back to the hotel after that since it was about 9 and Tyson and max had to watch Tyra banks late night show still and Rei needed a shower and who knows about kai. Rei was just getting out of the shower when he heard rain hit, really hard so he got out as fast as he could. He couldn't find kai anywhere then thunder hit.

Umn ya that's it, k I promise too write longer if I get 5 reviews. Thx for reading.

688 words.


End file.
